


Birthday Behavior

by puck_buddy



Category: Men's Hockey RPF
Genre: Birthday Party, Boys Kissing, Do not read this fic, Drunk Kissing, M/M, i guess technically there’s infidelity, if mentioning real life girlfriends bothers you
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-03
Updated: 2021-02-03
Packaged: 2021-03-15 01:55:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 730
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29181390
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/puck_buddy/pseuds/puck_buddy
Summary: Miro goes to Tampere for a surprise party and gets more than he was ready for.
Relationships: Miro Heiskanen/Roope Hintz
Comments: 1
Kudos: 15





	Birthday Behavior

**Author's Note:**

> I kinda just wanted to write this and so I did and it’s not great but here it is so anyways ya.  
> This mentions all the real life gfs so if that bothers you, click away now.
> 
> Also if you’re reading this and you’re one of the boys,, just stop here.

The air is much cooler outside than it was inside Roope’s crowded home.  
Miro finds himself unable to still, shifting back and forth on his heels as he watches Roope drop the trash bag into the bin at the curb.

Roope nearly trips on nothing while walking back to the porch which sends him into a fit of tipsy giggles. Miro can’t help but to join in, after making sure Roope is steady beside him of course. 

The Finnish air surrounding them is crisp and it feels electric in the darkness. As Miro takes a step back, the porch creaks under his weight to break the silence. Roope’s blue eyes sparkle and Miro feels like he could drown in them.

Miro is drawn to Roope like a magnet and truthfully he always has been. Perhaps that’s why he made the two hour, one hundred eighty kilometer, drive to Tampere to celebrate Roope’s birthday with him.  
Julia had wanted to go too though, so he told himself it wasn’t completely selfish. Kristina had invited them to Roope’s surprise party weeks before it was set to happen, and Miro was sure to clear his schedule immediately.

Kristina and her twin, Karolina, had everything set so that when Kristina brought Roope home from his birthday dinner the party would commence. 

His face was priceless. Miro’s glad he didn’t miss it.

Roope was completely surprised, even more so when he made eye contact with Miro.  
He was smiling so big you could see his dimples.

Kristina kissed his cheek before she set off to play hostess and entertain her friends, and Roope made his way around to greet guests.  
When he got to Miro he paused, unable to properly form words. 

“It’s so good to see you, Miro, it’s been too long.”  
Roope’s arm wrapped around Miro’s shoulders as he gave him a quick hug.

“Surprise,” Miro said while a grin appeared across his face, “I missed you too, it’s been too quiet without you around constantly to bother me.” 

Surprise, Roope, I want you. 

Roope laughed and rolled his eyes.  
“Yeah sure, I’m the annoying one. Nice sweater by the way, s’it new? Looks good on you.” Roope asked before Kristina brought around some shots. 

It was actually. Miro bought it for the occasion. 

He remembered Roope’s eclectic taste in clothes and how he spoke of his friends back home in Tampere.  
‘They dress to impress’ rung in Miro’s ears as he dropped $800 in a second on a Burberry hoodie.

The house was loud with music and chatter for what had to be hours. Miro lost track of time and drinks.

By four everyone had cleared out of Roope’s house with the exception of Kristina, Julia, Miro, Roope, and a couple who’s names Roope and Miro had both forgotten. 

Julia and the girls, helped pick up bottles and other miscellaneous garbage from the kitchen and living room. Once they had filled a couple bags, they sent the boys to dispose of them.  
After the boyfriend, Antti, dropped two full bags into the bin he quickly excused himself back inside as he hadn’t brought a coat. 

Miro didn’t mind the cold, especially not with the liquor coursing through him.

Miro lets Roope’s warmth pull him in and he presses a soft kiss to the corner of Roope’s mouth.  
He quickly pulls away and a nonsensical apology begins to spill from his lips.  
Roope just stares at him for a moment as he panics.  
Without a word Roope swiftly pushes Miro against the porch railing, his mouth crashing against Miro’s. 

Miro hits his head against the boards in surprise but he doesn’t care. Roope’s mouth is warm and good and he wants it to be familiar. Roope squeezes Miro’s hips roughly before guiding his hoodie up enough so that his fingers can run along Miro’s lower stomach. 

Miro grunts at the touch, Roope’s fingers feel like ice against his burning skin but he doesn’t pull away. The kiss ends when Roope pulls away and clears his throat.  
He looks to his hands and steps back before removing them.

“I’m sorry, I-“ Roope begins but decides against it.

“It’s the alcohol. We can talk about it later, or not, but maybe we should go inside.” Miro adds, nodding before turning towards the door. 

That was so stupid, but it was the best kind of stupid.


End file.
